Talks of Seduction, Deals,and Sexy Teachers
by Khai the Shipping Queen
Summary: "Do you think Eric is gay?" "Um,what?" While the having study group in the library, Jayden reveals his devious plan to his fellow students. Written for a Harry Potter RP. Come plot with us! 8D


Ohayo Gozaimasu,Mizuki here! ^o^ Well,it's been a while since I've written anything!... I know, I should smack myself in the face with a butcher knife for not updating JAST,but it's not my fault! *cowers* It's the writers block! It's infected me! DX

...=_= Anyway, I've come to you with something new! This is a ficlet based on the Harry Potter Roleplay that I joined about a month ago, and it is SO very fun! And it'd be even more fun if we had more people! *hinthint* 8D

Haha, Enjoy!

**Title: **of Seduction,Deals, and Sexy Teachers**  
>Warning<strong>: Mentions of homosexuality, seduction, abusive Slytherins(with 3 of course!),and perverted thoughts. Not Beta'd

**Dediction**: For Kou, who gave me permission to use Eric as I wanted ( Oh,the possibilities~!),and Warrior, who just wanted me to write anything ^^. Love you guys!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter,nor am I profiting from it. I do not own the idea of Harry Potter, it all belongs to Ms. J.K Rowling. I only own my OC characters. All rights to the characters and their owners.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX  
>(Things you need to know)<br>Jayden Andrada -7th year Gryffindor- played by khaybaby95(me)  
>Akasha Wynters - 5th year Gryffindor- played by khaybaby95<br>Alex Atchely- 6th year Slytherin- played by chrise3333  
>Waycca Louise-5th Slytherin- played by WeirdWarriorGirl<br>Sebastian Dawn-17th year Gryffindor-played by Xxdreadedlov3xX  
>Eric Barrowman - Teacher- played by KousukeShou<br>XxXxXxXxXxXxX  
>(Set in the library)<p>

"Do you think that Eric is gay?"

Akasha and Alex blinked slowly in suprise at the sudden random question, which broke the tables silence.

They looked up from Akasha's tutoring, to give Jayden, the asker of the question who was across the table from them, a weird look.

Akasha spoke what was on both of their minds, " Umm, what?"

Her best friend stopped staring at the teacher, who was looking for a book to read, to give them a look of exasperation. " Oh come on, you know, Professor _Barrowman_? That sexy brunette over there?" He pointed shamelessly at said brunette.

The Vampiress' hand shot out to smack down his finger. "Jayden, don't point!" She hissed "Hasn't your mother ever told you it was rude to point?"

"Not really, I wasn't around her very much for that."

His friend rolled her eyes at him, her slight annoyance evident. Alex spoke up, " Uh, no, Jayden, I have never wondered about my teachers sexual orientation. I don't see why I _should_. Neither should you. It's none of our business"

Jayden smirked smugly the Slytherin, " It is my business, if plan to work my gay magic on him" ,he replied in his feminine tone. He moved his shoulders in a little jig, smiling brightly at Alex's look of disbelief.

Suddenly, there was a loud smack,and Jayden felt immense pain in his back. He glared at Waycca, who was next to him,and sharing a chair with her Gryfindor boyfriend,Sebastian. "Well, well,well! Queen Jay-Jay is gonna try and sex up a teacher! Good luck with that Your Majesty, but I doubt it's going to work" she cackled.

Jayden turned his whole body to face the Slytherin, his lips pursed "What do you mean, you doubt it's going to work? You don't think that I can hook up with a teacher?"

Waycca shook her head,a smirk on her face. "Not that one. It's pretty obvious that he has a stick WAY up his ass. I don't even think he knows what the word 'fun' means" she said in mock horror.

From behind her, Sebastian chuckled "Now, now, Waycca , I sincerly doubt that. I bet he knows how to have loads of fun! We just don't see it since we're students!" The Gryffindor beamed brightly at his friends.

Waycca sighed and pat her boyfriends head " Ah,Seb. Always the adorable optimist." She turned back to Jayden, who looked a little peeved at her lack of confidence in him. "Look, Your Majesty. If you can get that smexy man over there to snog with you WILLINGLY, I will stop showering you with my loving hits for a month" Jayden smirked and opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him "HOWEVER, you have a month to do it. And if you fail," She leaned foward with a grin of pure evil (so evil that everyone at the table leaned as far away as they could from her ), "I will start to hit you 5 TIMES HARDER,and you _can't_ complain. AT ALL. Not a peep. Deal?" She held out her hand, expecting him to shake it.

Jayden hesitated. He looked at Akasha and Alex for help. Their mouth and hand gestures clearly stated that they thought he shouldn't do it. To Jayden, however, that showed that they also thought he wouldn't succeed in getting the man he wanted. And to Jayden, that was VERY insulting.

With a determined nod, he shook Waycca's hand "Deal, Way-Way"

But that grin on the Slytherin's face made him feel like he just sold his soul to the devil for a pair of gay unicorn slippers. Which sounded fabulous,but that's besides the point.

Across from him, Alex's head met the desk, and Akasha's head fell in her hands with a groan. This was going to end VERY badly.

Jayden returned to his Barrowman Watching (As Akasha so fondly called it). The man was so gorgeous, it was practiacaly a crime. Perhaps they could play horny police officer,and naughty robber one day. Barrowman would look good in handcuffs.

With that though, a perverted smile overcame the Gryffindors face. Alex noticed,and rollled his eyes "Jayden, whatever nasty thoughts you're having , stop it right now. This is a library, a place for studying. So study,and stop being a creepy stalker!"

Jayden sharply shushed the other boy " Hush! I'm looking at my future baby daddy!"

Akasha, Waycca, and Sebastian burst out in laughter, while Alex just shook his head, deciding that that staement wans't even worth a response.

When Professor Barrowman checked his book out and was about to leave the library, Jayden unnecessrily shushed his friends, waving his hands about. The flamboyant boy then jutted his hand in the air,and waved in his feminine fashion ,at the elder man " Hi Professor! Enjoy your book!"

The man paused,briefly giving the younger male a weirded out look,before nodding and walking away.

Jaydens hand fell to his side,and ignoring his study groups laughter, he said in a sultry tone, "That man is so sexy"

Akasha rolled her eyes,and returned to her potions book. "We know Jay, we heard you the first time you said it."

"I mean it, look at him!" the teen gestured to the older man " The way his ass looks in those jeans...!"

Alex clamped his hands over his ears " Lalalalalala, I don't want to hear it!"

Jayden smirked. "Oh right, I forgot, the only persons whose ass you want to look at is -ouch!" He hissed,and clutched his shin, which Alex had just kicked under the table.

The Slytherin glared at him, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Don't. You. Say it."

Waycca tilted her head onto Sebastians shoulder "What, that the only persons whose ass you want to look at is Mike's?"

Her housemate blushed heavily,and groaned. "Waycca! Stop!" his plea ended in a slight whine,and a head hitting a desk again.

Waycca cackled,and pat his back "Sorry,Al, I couldn't help it."

"Yes, you could have." Was the muffled reply.

"True, but messing with you is way more fun" She slapped his back with her heavy hand, still smiling.

He raised his head slightly,then slammed it into the desk once more. The four other teens laughed.

His laughter becoming chuckles, Jayden began to think of ways of how he would get his man,and have relief from Wayccas lovehits for a month.

Oh what a wonderful month that will be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haha, that was fun to write. And it only took me an hour! 8D

I hope you all enjoyed reading that,because I surely enjoyed writing it. I think that this is what I'll do from now on. Write short drabbles and ficlets ^^'

Well, reviews are love,and make me so very happy!

And it would also make me very happy, if you come RP with with us! ^^

Link : http : /hogwarts[DOT]freesmfhosting[DOT]com/index[DOT]php

Just remove the spaces,and extra stuff!

XoXo  
>Mizuki of the Mist<p> 


End file.
